New Years Resolution
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: After everything that happened in 2009, Rey just wants him and Dave to be friends again. XxShawns Guardian AngelxX’s Secret Santa - For the wonderful Esha Napoleon.


**Title**: New Years Resolution  
**Rating:** T – Teen  
**Genre: **Angst, Romance  
**Pairings: **Rey/Batista  
**Warnings:** Angst, sadness, mentions of suicide  
**Summary**: After everything that happened in 2009, Rey just wants him and Batista to be friends again. _XxShawns Guardian AngelxX's Secret Santa - For the wonderful Esha Napoleon._

**AN**: I was a little nervous about this one, because I have yet to write a non-sex story on this account (_Heaven in Your Arms_ doesn't count), but I think this went off nicely. Esha, if you wanted a sex scene, I'm sorry, but I just can't do a sex scene with Rey topping. So, here's some wonderfully angsty, yet intriguing Rey/Batista love for ya.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**NewYearsResolution**

Rey sighed as he sat in the bar, watching the television that was broadcasting the footage of the ball in Times Square. He was staring at his champagne, watching the bubbles slowly rise to the top. There were three minutes left on the clock, so Rey began to think.

For most of 2009, he and Dave had been so close, laughing and teasing like old times. Then, Dave just suddenly turned on him at Bragging Rights. Okay, so there were some clues, but still. He hadn't thought it would turn out like it did. And then, the threats, the contract where he couldn't sue Dave if Dave hurt him… Rey just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

He glanced up at the clock, seeing that barely a minute had gone by. He took a sip of the champagne, his nose scrunching slightly. Evan came over to try to get him to join in the festivities, but Rey turned him down.

Two minutes remained on the clock as he thought again. Dave had never put championships above friendships before. Rey didn't know what had gotten into his best friend, but he felt that he lost a piece of himself as well. Then again, it wasn't just friendship, and Rey knew it. Their relationship was friendship, yeah, but they had become lovers before Bragging Rights. They had been lovers since Randy broke Dave's arm. How could Dave just turn on him like that…? It was heartbreaking for Rey to fathom, so he just took another sip of the champagne.

He heard the room roar with excitement when the clock started ticking down the seconds, but he didn't care. He stared at the bubbling liquid in the thin flute again, watching it closely. This made him unaware of the large body seemingly parting the sea of people. It wore a pair of dark blue jeans that clung to long, muscled legs, a tight black shirt that accented the muscle mass, and a pair of white framed sunglasses rested atop his head.

"Thirty… Twenty-nine… twenty-eight…"

The form stopped behind the small Mexican, who was thoughtfully watching the bubbles. He seemed to become aware that a shadow was standing over him and he turned, looking up into the eyes of the man his mind had been on all night.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen…"

The countdown was lost to Rey as he looked at Dave, seeing an apologetic and heartbreaking look in those eyes. Before Dave could open his mouth, Rey grabbed his shirt, pulling the taller man down, fusing their lips together in the last kiss of the year.

"Three… two… one!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

The roar of the room was deaf to the roar in Rey's ears, and in Dave's. The larger man put his arms around Rey, lifting the smaller man into his embrace, pouring his love into the younger man through their combined lips. Dave pulled back, too soon for Rey, and smiled down at him.

"Happy New Year, Rey."

**End**

**AN**: Incredibly short, I know, but I thought it was rather sweet. Thoughtful, but cutely adorable. I Hope you liked it, Esha, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
